The Twin Sceptre
by jackiechan360
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie come across the Twin Sceptre, defended by the mysterious Drape who seems to know a lot more about Skulduggery than has ever been revealed :D


**Skulduggery Pleasant - The Twin Sceptre**

**Summary: **Skulduggery and Valkyrie come across the Twin Sceptre, defended by the mysterious Drape who seems to know a lot more about Skulduggery than has ever been revealed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything connected to skulduggery pleasant

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic and I am only young, so please be nice, I am hoping to improve as I go along - criticism (the helpful kind) is welcome :D There is more to come, so let me know what you think!

This has been Beta'd by my sister - TV Manic 2, check out her stuff!

* * *

**Skulduggery Pleasant**

**The Twin Sceptre**

In Skulduggery's first quest they discovered the 'Sceptre of the Ancients', a very mythical item used only by the Ancients until Serpine came along and killed the Grand Mage and many, many more. But what everyone missed was a paragraph about a 'Twin Sceptre' is exactly the same as the one that Skulduggery and Valkyrie destroyed, except that the staff is silver instead of gold. Other than that its exactly the same as its twin. Every detail of it. If anyone knew about it they could try to do what Serpine did and try to bring back the Faceless Ones to the world.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Catching a Bad Guy**

It was a cold, dark Autumn night. Three figures jumped from rooftop to rooftop, their sillhouettes flickering in the moonlight. Spring-heeled Jack was being pursued by the great skeleton detective Skulduggery Pleasant, and his teenage sidekick Valkyrie. Jack had recently commited several crimes, including murder and assault, and was therefore in need of a good butt kicking as well as a swift arrest.

Our heroes finally caught up with Jack, cornering him on a precarious edge. He tried to escape the grasp of Skulduggery with some freaky acrobabtics, but failed. Skulduggery managed keep his hold on Jack's foot and grounded him. The close contact fight started instantly; Jack was trapped in the small gap between buildings and therefore unable to perform his usual aerial tricks. He tried to kick Skulduggery in the face but with amazing grace the skeleton dodged and unleashed a right uppercut that connected with the villain's cheek. The force of the punch was so strong that Jack soon found himself falling off the side of the building and landed with a thud. Upon impact he found himself in Spring-heeled Jack-shaped hole. Skulduggery and Valkyrie followed swiftly, pushing the air to slow their descent. From his hole, Jack watched and waited for the perfect moment to strike. He crouched like a coiled up snake preparing to snare its prey.

However, his carefully planned attack failed as he misjudged his own momentum, missing Skulduggery and falling over his foot. He landed sprawled on the ground, a pained expression on his face. Skulduggery beamed at Valkyrie smugly as he placed his foot on Jack's chest to pin him down. "Spring-heeled Jack I place you under arrest for 6 Assaults, 2 Attempted Murders, and 3 actual Murders!" Skulduggery said. He glanced down at the repeat offendor "You have the right to remain silent, although I doubt you're capable."

"Damnnit! You got me!" Jack yelled, fullfilling Skulduggery's expectations. The lanky acrobat continued to whine loudly "That no-good liar! That low-life piece of Macaronni! I agree to his terms! Do all his dirty work! I was promisedthat you wouldn't be able to catch me!" Jack yelled. "Damn that Drape and his lousy deal!"

Skulduggery blinked in surprise; he hadn't heard the name Drape for years! He grabbed hold of Jack's polo shirt and questioned him further "Drape said we wouldn't be able to catch you...why?"

"Drape made a bragain with me. I kill the people he said and then I would never get caught. Ever. Something about 'Fate guiding my way or whatever'" Jack glanced down at the skeletal hand that held him. "Obviously he was wrong..." he sighed. Skulduggery remembered what sort of a person Drape was...always superstitious with luck.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Interrogation**

Skulduggery pounded the table in frustration with his skeletal hand, making Spring-heeled Jack tense. "Damn it! I've had enough of your games Springy! Tell me everything you know, and leave out the whining!" the magician bellowed in the criminal scum's face. Jack's heart pounded in fear as he tried his best not to show his cowering self to the skeleton detective.

"I'm waiting for an answer Jack" Skulduggery warned impatiently. Even though the skeleton detective asked for answers the criminal gave nothing in return, his face a blank slate. After several more threatening glares, the acrobat found his facade slipping.

"Ok I give in!" he cried, barely dodging Skulduggery's angered fist. "I remember it like it was yesterday, but as it turns out it was one week ago." Jack reclined in his chair, playing the part of the cool guy. "I was on my way home to my apartment, taking a detour across the rooftops, when this guy came out of nowhere, his black robes all intimidating-like, and confronted me" he explained. "It was Drape. He pulled down his hood and revealed his face all dramtic-like," Jack continued. "Furthermore he told me if I hunt down these people for info I could rule the world along side him with something he called TTS." He said.

"TTS?" Skulduggery questioned, non-existent eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry that's all I know" Jack replied confidently.

"Fine." Skulduggery gestured to the Cleavers that stood by the door. "Can you find this creature a cell for me please."

The TTS got Skulduggery thinking. What did it stand for?

* * *

**I'll update ASAP! (Stay tuned...)**


End file.
